Passing through Generations
by zx1490
Summary: A palletshipping story. Not much sexual content yet but it will come. Dont like dont read.


So this is the first time Ive written a fanfiction and I thought why not. So this story is a Palletshipping story but with a twist I wont spoil. I added little brothers to both Ash and Gary. This part isnt so bad but it will get very lemonly soon, so bewhere. MxM later but not yet. Dont like, dont read because its not really my problem. Hope you enjoy chap. 2 out soon

Passing through generations.

" . .air." Ash thought to himself while sprinting down Route 1 as he was closing in on Pallet town.

He had been back in Kanto for one day and he has to stop in vermilion city to see Brock and Misty. But that was yesterday and now he had his eyes set to see one person. He has waited three years to be able to finally come back, not only to see his mother and younger brother (Blaze), but to see the one who he had secret feelings for. Gary Oak.  
Ash, now being 17, had been to Sinnoh trying to challange the Pokémon League there again. It only took him one year to get all the badges. He got so good that he became one of the famed Sinnoh elite four, taking the place of the Bug type Elite Aaron. Oddly, all the gyms had changed, but none of the Elite four or Cynthia had changed. He had defeted Arron, but Bertha, Flint, and Lucian were like impassable walls. So, instead to trying to defeat all of them, he just settled with being one of the Elite Four. Since he had to chouse one type to be his Elite Team. Since his first Pokemon was an Electric type, he went with Electric. Two years and only 50 trainers passed by him. That was extremely good seeing that you had more than that challenge him every day. But it got pretty lonely seeing that each of the Elites had their own room inside the Pokémon League when they did hangout, the other Elites would bairly talk to him and sometimes thet just pretended that he didn't exist. And to add to that he missed the one person who he felt like was the only one that truly understood him. Ash fell to the point that he couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to go back home.  
He could see the Pokémon research centre. He finally slowed up to ask his little furry mouse

" Do you want to be dropped off here so that you can go see all your Pokémon friends"?

The mouse nodded his head and as they walked up to the front door, Ash picked him up. He rang the doorbell and waited. Justin Oak, Gary Oaks younger brother, answered the door.

"Red? Red is that really you? Wow its been so long since we saw you. Grandpa is out with Tracy in the fields, do you want me to get him?"

" No I'm just here to drop off Pikachu to play in the fields with all its friends".

" Ok did you stop by your house to say hi to your mom and Blaze?"

" No not yet, but that's where im headed."

" Ok see you later". Ash walked down the steps to go too his house.

~Meanwhile~

Justin walks to the entrance of the field.

" Here you go Pikachu, enjoy your time with the others".

He walked back into the lab when he hears the back door unlock and Gary Oak walked in.

" Hey little bro are you here?"

"Well you wouldn't hear a response if i wasn't".

A few seconds later Gary sent his whole team out to go play in the fields where something unusual. A little yellow mouse playing with a Swellow was very unusual seeing that most trainers didnt have Pikachus.

" Whos Pikachu is out in the fields?" Gary asked almost in disbelief.

" O Ya Ash came and dropped it off earlier"

. Right as Justin finished saying that Gary ran out the door. He was out to find Ash. His Ash.  
Ash walked into his yard to see sweeping the walk way. He waved hi to it and went into the house. When he opended the door all the lights were turned off and nobody was in the house. There were two notes on the table. One from his mom and one was from Blaze. He read the one from mom first.

Dear Ash,  
I have gone to the department store in Saffron to buy to supplies to make dinner and some snacks. I am thrilled to hear that your home and cant wait to see you. Love, Mom

and next he read the one from Blaze

Dear Ash,  
I will be off training in the forest. I'll be back later. Blaze P.S. You might want to go see Gary.  
It hit Ash like a bullet. One of the main reasons he came back home. He knew the one place that he and Gary would meet up. The Lake spot.


End file.
